


Akai Ito De Musubareteru (We are connected by the Red String of Fate)

by P6riw1nkl3



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto Shippuden: The Last AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P6riw1nkl3/pseuds/P6riw1nkl3
Summary: The Hyuuga clan had to be one of the oldest clans among the remaining shinobi nations. Having the Kekkei Genkai Byakugan (White Eyes); the clan had been a target for generations of great wars for the blood line limit to be utilized as tools of war. And with that, the Hyuuga have come up with precautionary measures to ensure that their family's heirloom, the Byakugan, to remain only inside the clan. But Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Cursed Seal) wasn't one of their deepest secrets.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is rightfully Masashi Kishimoto's. I'm only writing this for my satisfaction and fill gaps to NaruHina relationship. As much as I love The Last, I wasn't very satisfied with it. Some scenes may be from the movie but I wrote this on a somewhat different storyline, hence, alternate universe.





	1. Prologue: 27th of December

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not write for profit nor use the characters for personal gain.
> 
> This is an AU for The Last.
> 
> The title for this work roughly translates to "We are connected by the red string of fate."

December 27th

It was just past midnight but the usually quiet Hyuuga Manor is now filled with cries.

"Aaaaaah!" Beads of sweat were evident in the woman's face as she tries to push her baby out of her womb.

"I can see the head. She's crowning," the official Hyuuga midwife told her. "Just a little bit more," she encouraged.

" I can't..." The woman whimpers as she had been in labor for twenty hours and counting.

"Yes, you can. Look at me and follow what I do, okay? Breathe in," she instructed and the woman in labor did so. " And push!"

"Aaaaaah!" The woman pushed with all her might. She could feel the baby just slipped pass and relief immediately washed her face.

The midwife quickly scooped the baby and checked to see if the baby was breathing and waited for it to cry. Not a second passed and the baby was crying. She smiled, wrapped her in a blanket and walked beside the tired mother who had been silently crying with joy.

The new mother tried to hold her newborn daughter who immediately fell silent at her touch. As the midwife helps her to hold her baby, she whispered lovingly, "Welcome, Hinata."

🌻🌻🌻

Outside the room dedicated for the new mother's labor, a man stood. He was patiently waiting, worried for his wife and unborn daughter. Even if he knew labor pains were inevitable, it didn't lessen the fear in his heart as his first born is being delivered.

As much as he wanted to, he doesn't try to use his Byakugan to check on them. But as the moment he didn't hear his wife's cries he used it. And for the third time in his life, he loved another girl in his life and now more than his own mother and wife. He smiled as he heard his daughter's cries.

"My Hinata."

"Hiashi," a man approached.

Hiashi knew exactly who it is. The current head of the Hyuuga clan, his father. He turned to him waiting for him to congratulate for his daughter, his first born.

With a stern face, his father said, "We need to talk."


	2. After the Fourth Shinobi World War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not write for profit nor use the characters for personal gain.
> 
> This is an AU for The Last.

October 17th - a week after the 4th Shinobi World War

Hinata woke up with a jolt, beads of sweat running down her cheeks as well as a few tears. She had dreamed of Neji again. The same scene when he died for her and Naruto. Sighing, she sat up with a heavy heart and looked around. The sun was already up so she checked for the time. "Nine in the morning," she mumbled to herself.

"Onee-samaaa!" She heard Hanabi yelled and she can clearly tell her little sister is running through the corridors near her room.

She tries to smile, for Hanabi's sake. Wanting to appear more presentable for her sister, she quickly wiped her face and started fixing her bed. Her bedroom door opened.

"Nee-sama," Hanabi whined, "How long have you been sleeping? I wanted to eat with you."

"I'm up," she answered her while fluffing her pillow. "Is Father up?"

Hanabi sat at the chair by her desk, "He was already out when I woke up. I asked Ko and he said Father is out for a mission."

Hinata frowned," A mission? Isn't Father too old for a mission already?"

Her sister giggled, "It was a diplomatic mission from Lord Sixth. First Generation Shinobi Clan heads were summoned to travel to Hidden Sand for their annual gathering."

"But it's so early," she wondered. Usually the gathering was around the end of the year. She clearly knows it as their father never celebrated her birthday as soon as he was named the Hyuuga Clan head.

Hanabi shrugged, "Maybe they're checking whose clan is still intact after the war. You know those old families. They're still haughty about being an Old Clan." She jumped up, "Anyway, let's eat breakfast! I'm starving and I still need to go to school today for attendance. I guess they're checking how many genins survived."

The older Hyuuga smiled at her younger sibling, "Okay." Since shinobi missions were a bit postponed after the war, she's gonna visit Neji just like before. "Is Konohamaru picking you up?" she teased.

"NO!"

🌻🌻🌻

After breakfast, Hinata decided to walk Hanabi to school but was interrupted to do so when Konohamaru showed up in front of their gate. Given a warning glance by her sister, she opted not to tease her and let them be. Now, she's just walking towards Ino's family's flower shop to buy flowers for Neji.

"Oh hey, Hinata!" Ino greeted her happily.

She looked at her, wondering how she manages to still be like that even after the war had taken her father. "Hi, Ino. Good morning," she greeted politely.

"You're gonna visit Neji?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Can I have the white lilies again? It's his favorite."

Ino quickly fixes a bouquet of white lilies for Hinata to bring to Neji. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"Yeah," she simply answered. If she was being honest, she doesn't know what to say. But somehow, talking about it with Ino was a bit comforting. It was like she found someone who feels the same as her. "I miss him. How about you? How are you?"

Ino sighs as she continues arranging the flowers, "I still think of Dad and I cry. But I know he didn't die in vain. The village is safe and the war is over. He would have been happy if he were alive. I think Neji will too."

"I hope so. I hope him, Auntie and Uncle are happy now."

Ino brightly smiled and handed her the arrangement, "Here!"

"How much is it?" She asked the same question she had been asking since a week ago.

And Ino never fails to answer the same, "It's on the house! Neji was also my friend. Stop asking me how much is it. I'm gonna be offended the next time, okay?"

"But, Ino-"

"No buts! Go to him."

"Thank you," she bowed defeatedly. She knew Ino is more insistent than her. Among the four of them girls in Konoha 11, she was the one who usually stays quiet and just listens. The other three have strong personalities she admire so much and sometimes wishes she has. Waving goodbye to her friend, she left the shop to see her cousin.

🌻🌻🌻

"Neji nii-san," she greeted her cousin's tombstone and placed the flowers beside it. Neji was more than a cousin to her and Hanabi. Even if they had a rocky relationship during their childhood, their teenage years made up for it.

Neji had been her and Hanabi's older brother since Hiashi had taken him under his wing after her cousin's mother died of a disease. While Hanabi trains with Hiashi, she was training with Neji constantly. And with those sessions, she had been more open as he was. He shared his hopes and dreams, not just for the clan but for himself as well. As she on the otherhand shared hers as well.

Sitting down in front of the tombstone, Hinata shed a few tears while reminiscing about Neji. She couldn't help but feel guilty about his death even though Neji himself assured her that it was his choice.

The constant dreams about him weren't helping ease her guilt. And every night, she would dream the same scenario over and over again. Over the course of a week after the war, she still feels exhausted emotionally. She knows she's not the only one who lost somebody in the war but that doesn't mean that she can't grieve about Neji. So everyday, she goes there and visit him to tell him the things she felt after the war. Talking to him as if he was there and listening. She couldn't even remember seeing her friends except Ino whom she buys the flowers from.

"Nii-san, if only I were stronger. I could've saved you. You shouldn't have died," she cried, "You had Tenten. You had plans already. While I don't. My status in the family isn't even clear and I'm still banished as the first born. I don't have a future while you did. Yet you died. You should have let me-"

"Don't say that."

Her heart pounded wildly against her chest. There was no mistake as to who cut her in the middle of her monologue. Not looking at him and trembling, she acknowledged his presence, "Naruto-kun..."

"How are you, Hinata?" Naruto asked her but chuckled unhappily, "Why do I ask that? Of course you're not okay."

Still not looking back, she remained seated, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I also wanted to visit Neji," he said and placed himself beside her. "Hinata, Neji won't be happy to hear you say things like that."

She grew more conscious of him as she wipes her tears away. "I-"

"I know what you feel," he cut her again, "But knowing Neji and your improved relationship with him, he made that choice on his own for you just like how you made your choice for me." He was particularly talking about how she used herself as a shield like how Neji shielded her from the Ten Tails attack.

For the first time after a week the war ended she will see him; she looked at him and gasped. "Naruto-kun! What happened to your arm?!" Completely forgetting her misery for a while.

Naruto grinned, "Ah this?" He gestured his missing arm, "I lost it when I fought Sasuke."

Of course Hinata heard about their fight but she had been depressed lately that she forgot to check on Naruto after the whole thing. She just assumed he's okay and recovering. And with the amount of reporters from different villages who wanted to see him, she just concluded that he's doing just fine.

"But... Your arm... You're a shinobi. What about your dream?" She worriedly asked.

He grinned at her, "Baa-chan is making me a prosthetic arm using Hashirama's arm or something like that. Iruka sensei had been teaching me single hand jutsus I can use in the meantime."

"I see," she sighed. "I thought you would lose it forever... I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry I wasn't even around," she guiltily fumbled her fingers.

"Sakura-chan told me you weren't seeing anyone except Ino." Naruto changed the subject.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just need time to process everything."

"Hinata," he suddenly held her hands.

"Eh?! Naruto-kun!" She can feel the heat around her cheeks and her head might explode any second now.

"I may not be Neji but I hope you can rely on me more," he sincerely said. "I can train with you if you want."

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to."

"But I want to, okay?"

"If you're doing this for Neji nii-san-"

"I may be doing this for Neji but I'm also doing this for you. I am your friend, Hinata. You helped me in more ways than you can imagine. I want to be here for you. So let me, okay?" He smiled at her.

_A friend._

She tried to smile back. Of course she's just a friend. He was clearly hung up with Sakura like always. She accepted before that she wouldn't be someone other than a friend to Naruto but it doesn't mean it would hurt less. "O- okay..." she stuttered.

"Great! Don't hesitate to come to me, okay!" He happily said but frowned when Hinata was only silent, "Oi, Hinataaa..." He poked her cheek lightly.

"Huh? Oh... Oh, yes... Okay."

He huffed at her, "We need to work on your shyness! I'll pick you up tomorrow. We can visit Neji together and get to know each other! No excuses!"

Hinata had no choice but to agree as he didn't even give her an option to say no.


	3. Uchiha Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not write for profit nor use the characters for personal gain.
> 
> This is an AU for The Last.

October 13th - 3 days after the 4th Shinobi World War

Naruto was happy and sad at the same time. His feelings were mixed about things that has happened during and after the Fourth Shinobi Great War. He lost friends and comrades throughout but seeing the people surrounding him right now somewhat overweighs the negative feelings he has inside.

He's currently now in the Konoha Hospital being checked by Lady Tsunade for his missing arm. And somehow, his friends are also there to visit him. They brought him a few articles of clothing from his apartment and also food (Of course, instant ramen was a given.) because he's required to stay for observations. They even bought a cake for a late birthday celebration for him.

And for the first time, he is the quiet one in the group, observing them one by one.

Shikamaru and Ino who both lost their fathers during the war seem to be coping well. Ino is clearly bickering alongside Sakura who for the most part, he sees, is tryng to seem happy. Of course he understands her very well as he resonates the same feeling towards Sasuke at the moment. While Shikamaru looks annoyed at the two girls and somehow he got caught in the crossfire.

Choji was eating just like the usual and is surprisingly chatting with Sai about a book the latter was reading. It seems like the conversation is animated as he can see the genuine interest in Choji and Sai's earnest efforts to explain something. Even Tenten whom he hasn't seen mingle with Sai is also listening and have inputs as well.

Akamaru who came with Kiba was silently sitting by his hospital bed and whines at Kiba who also has an animated discussion with Shino about a girl they came across during a mission. Shino seems to be either bored or has his usual quiet demeanor towards everyone. And Lee who seemed to move on from Sakura is also talking about a girl he met the other day.

Naruto's brows furrowed. _Something's wrong._ He couldn't point it out but something was definitely off. He looked around and then checked himself. The only missing thing on him was his arm, right. He again looked at his friends and felt the urge to count them.

_Shikamaru. Ino. Choji. Sakura-chan. Sai. Tenten. Lee. Kiba. Akamaru. Shino. Hinata... Hinata? Eh?_

"Kiba," he called him. "Where's Hinata?"

Everyone stopped and looked around as well, now noticing Hinata's absence. But before Kiba could answer, the door opened. Tsunade stepped inside, followed by Shizune who seem to be holding a clipboard filled with paper.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked him.

"Great! Just missing an arm," he cheerfully answered just like he does. "Baa-chan, do I really need to stay here?" He whined like a kid.

"Quit your whining," she scolded, "We need you near so we can test the arm immediately."

"Sensei, how long will it take for him to have a new arm?" Sakura asked.

"If his body doesn't reject the new cells that comes with the arm, then I'll say about six months," Tsunade evaluated.

"Six months?! Yah, Old Lady Tsunade, that's too long!" Naruto complained, immediately getting a smack on his head.

"Call me Old Lady one more time, and I'll attach crab pincers on your arm!" She threatened.

He paled at her threat and defeatedly slumped on his bed, "Why does it take that long?!"

Shizune butted in, "You need to undergo a rehabilitation for your new arm. Just so we can see how effective it is and you need to train to use it as well. Stop complaining, Naruto. You're lucky your healing ability is quicker than anyone else in this room. If you were a regular shinobi, it would take a year before you can have a fully functional arm. The six months was just for rehab."

"Fine... Fine..." He pouted.

"Seeing you're fine, Naruto, we best get going. Lord Sixth is going to resume shinobi missions by next week," Shikamaru explained. "Most probably for rebuilding the village but who knows... Maybe there will be outside missions. Everyone needs to rest too."

"Naruto, take care of yourself. We'll visit when we can," Ino assured him.

One by one, his friends wished him well and bid goodbye. The only people left were Tsunade and Sakura. Even Shizune had to leave because she's still has her post as the Hokage's assistant. She only assisted Tsunade as a direct request from her sensei.

Tsunade sighed and sat at the foot of his bed, "Kakashi told me Sasuke will be put under trial."

Both he and Sakura exchanged looks. They knew this would happen but they weren't ready to hear it at all. Sasuke was still considered a missing nin by the village despite the fact that Tsunade didn't declare him as one. It would be difficult to forsee the outcome since he had done more damage than help to the village.

Sakura doesn't dare to speak up. Naruto knew it's difficult for her. He knew she still harbors feelings for their friend but Sasuke left an emotional scar on her when he attempted to end her life.

"Baa-chan, do you think he'll be sealed?"

Tsunade exhaled audibly, "I'm sure Kakashi will find alternative solutions." She turned to Sakura, "Kakashi wants to see you after your visit to Naruto."

"Okay," Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, what I need you to do is rest up a lot. The procedure will be tricky but if all goes well, you can recover your arm function in less than six months. Do you understand me?" Tsunade got a nod from him. "Kakashi will visit you after he talks to Sakura. I'll be leaving. There are still patients I need to attend to."

Naruto and Sakura watched her leave.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. Kakashi sensei will think of something," he tries to assure her, just like every time. "Sasuke won't be sealed."

"I don't know, Naruto."

"Aren't you gonna see him?"

"I... I've been meaning to."

"He said sorry, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I just can't, you know. Suddenly I can't face him. Maybe I was too distracted during the war that I could bear his presence but now that he's finally here, it feels surreal. Also, I don't know if we can visit him at all. Anbu was personally contacted to guard him. No matter how better he is in skills, I have a feeling they have shoot to kill order if he attempts something."

He let out a big sigh and smiled bitterly, "Twelve year old me would be on a rampage just so I can talk to him. You would too. But were both aware now that it's not as easy as we would think back then."

She mirrored his smile, "Look at you. Talking like a grown up."

"I grew up," he insisted. "I may be a bit immature before-"

She started laughing, "A bit?"

"Alright, I was very immature before, happy?"

"Still, Naruto, between you and Sasuke, you were the only one who matured.  _A bit_." she emphasized. "Looking back during your fight, he has still these twisted ideas that he can handle things on his own. And look where it brought both of you. Losing an arm just so he would stop his childish tantrums about the world. Sometimes, I wonder, is he really worth it?"

He got caught off guard with her words. Of all people who would defend Sasuke, she sure didn't sound like one. "Sakura-chan..."

"Don't worry too much about me, Naruto. I just need to gather a bit more courage before I can see him."

He showed a toothy smile, "Tell me how you beat the shit out of him, okay?"

🌻🌻🌻

Naruto looked outside his hospital room's window and glanced boredly at the people passing by. Yesterday, after Sakura left to see Kakashi, the only persons visiting him were Iruka and Tsunade. Iruka is giving him private lessons for a while (Lord Sixth requires him to take his missed lessons before he could be promoted as a jonin) since he wasn't still allowed to go outside or even just at the academy without Tsunade's permission.

He spotted a familiar person who was walking. There was no mistake that the long dark hair was Hinata's. "Oi! Hinata!" He happily called her but it seems like she couldn't hear him as she didn't even flinch to look at his direction. "What's up with her?"

About to use his Shadow Clone Technique, he realized he doesn't have two arms. "Dammit..." He peeked out the windowsill and yelled at Hinata again, "Oi, Hinataaa! Hinataaa! Hina-!" His balance was off, causing him to tip over the window even more and he knew he was gonna fall off from the second floor of the hospital. "Aaaah!"

"Gotcha!" Kakashi caught his pants in time and pulled him in.

"Naruto! What were you thinking?!" Sakura scolded him.

"I saw Hinata and called out to her. She didn't seem to hear me," he explained.

"Just let her be for now."

"But she's the only one who hasn't visited me." His heart suddenly sunk, "Is she blaming me about Neji?"

"Idiot!" Sakura immediately punched him. "I haven't seen her too after the war. I think she's still coping differently than Ino and Shikamaru. The rest of us met up last night and talked with Team 8 but it seems like the only person she has ever had contact with was Ino. Kiba and Shino were also giving her some space."

He pouted but he found comfort that he wasn't the only one Hinata ignores. Although, he has this nagging feeling towards her.  _I'll try to talk to her once Old Lady Tsunade gives her permission_ , he thought. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"You ungrateful-!" He received another punch from Sakura.

"Sakura. Naruto," Kakashi interrupted their bickering, "I need to ask both of your opinions." He started doing hand signs to seal the room they were in, in case somebody was listening.

"Kaka- I mean, Lord Sixth Sensei... Ah, no- Lord Sixth Kakashi Sensei. That's too long..." Naruto still doesn't know how to address him.

"Kakashi sensei is fine," Kakashi assured him, clearly not used to be called a sama.

"Sensei, is this about what you told me yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi sat down while Sakura leaned by the window. "I need both of your opinions about Sasuke's case."

"Are they going to seal him? He can't use his arms like me," Naruto said.

"Even with his arm off, his eyes are a different matter," Kakashi countered. "Anyway, what I want your opinion about is whether you both think he doesn't need to be sealed. It's a fact that only the three of us know how and why the fight between Naruto and Sasuke happened."

"You know me, sensei. You know my answer," Naruto glanced at Sakura. "I'm worried about you, Sakura-chan."

"I also don't want him sealed, you dummy," Sakura averted her eyes.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "That means you both have a solution?"

"But we need to smooth out our story because my ass is on the line with this," Kakashi said and started telling the two about his plans on making Sasuke someone similar to Anbu and how their testimonies about the war can help him.

It didn't sound easy but Naruto trusts Kakashi and complies to their plan.


	4. Creating Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not write for profit nor use the characters for personal gain.
> 
> This is an AU for The Last.

It was different this time. Hinata saw Neji again in her dreams; he was apologizing. Not to her but to her father. He was talking about not being able to protect her. _But it wasn't what happened in the war,_ she thought _. I was saved by you, Nii-san._

"Pssst!" Someone was tapping her bedroom window.

"Huh?" She got up from her bed and opened her window. "Naruto-kun!" She gasped at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto checked his watch, "It's almost noon, Hinata. Did you forget what we talked about yesterday?"

"What? I slept late again..." She mumbled to herself. "Naruto-kun, please let me change first. Wait for me in the garden."

"Sure!"

Sighing, Hinata changed from her pajamas to her usual casual look. It was strange enough that Hanabi didn't wake her up. It was even stranger to see Naruto first thing she wakes up. Hurriedly, she went to the garden to keep him from waiting.

"Lady Hinata," Ko bowed his head once he saw her. "Naruto-san is waiting for you."

"Is my father back yet?"

"I'm afraid Lord Hiashi will be staying at the Hidden Sand for a few more days. There was a huge sandstorm in Suna so transportation is hard at the moment."

"Will they be okay?"

"The Kazekage personally contacted the Hokage to inform us about the Konoha residents staying there for the summit. They will travel back as soon as the sand clears up."

"Where is Hanabi?"

"She went out to train with her team. They're currently using the Hyuuga training ground."

"I see. Thank you, Ko-san."

"Do you still need anything, Lady Hinata? Do you need me to accompany you and Naruto-san?"

"It'll be fine. Go home now. Be with your family."

"Lord Hiashi specifically said-"

"I will talk to Father. It's not like you're leaving our compound," Hinata chuckled.

Naruto spotted them, "Yo! Hinata! Ko-san!"

Ko still escorted her to walk to the garden. He greeted Naruto, "Naruto-san, I leave Lady Hinata with you. Please take care."

"You can count on me," Naruto assured him so Ko left them to their affairs. He motioned towards her, "So? Let's go to Ino's?"

She only nodded in response, still too shy to say anything to him.

🌻🌻🌻

"Eh?" Ino was staring at the two who entered her shop.

Hinata on the otherhand kept her head bowed down while Naruto cheerfully greeted Ino. The female knew this was a bad idea since Ino knew about her feelings for Naruto but the male was persistent on getting Neji a new set of flowers. Even when they left the Hyuuga compund, he was the only one chatting his heart out while she listens. The way to the shop seemed longer when it was only a ten-minute walk in reality.

"Ino, we're bringing flowers for Neji," Naruto informed the still confused Ino.

Ino gathered a few lilies and now accentuated it with purple baby's breath. "Naruto, you're visiting Neji too?"

"Yup! I saw Hinata yesterday there so I thought I should tag along with her too the next time she visits."

"Hinata," Ino called her.

"Y- yes?"

The blonde female let out a breath, "I added a purple flower to add more color to the bouquet, is that okay?" Her friend looks like she wants to pass out.

"That's- that's okay, Ino-chan. Thank you."

"Oi, Naruto, I thought you are having lessons with Iruka sensei?"

"Ah, he had to attend something so I'm free for today."

 _Sorry, Hinata. I tried._ Ino's effort to save Hinata from passing out seemed futile. "Here," she handed the flowers to Hinata, "say hello to Neji for me."

"I will," Hinata's quiet disposition when they were kids is coming back.

All Ino could do is watch the two leave her shop with a sigh.

🌻🌻🌻

A loud grumble interrupted Naruto's monologue about his training in Mount Myōboku while he and Hinata were on their way to the cemetery.

"I-!" Hinata went crimson at the sound of her stomach grumbling.

Laughing, Naruto invited her, "Let's eat lunch first then we can go to Neji."

"O- okay..."

Not trying to be rude, he let her decide. "Where do you want to eat? Since I dragged you out, I'll pay."

"You don't have to," she timidly rebutted.

"I insist! So?" He looked at her expectantly. Half-wishing she would pick Ichiraku's.  _Who am I kidding? She won't be into ramen._

"Ummm... Let's go to Ichiraku's. You like ramen, right?" Hinata suggested. Plus she was craving for char siu on ramen as well.  _It's been a long time since I visited Ichiraku's anyway._

"Eh? But what do you want, Hinata? I can always eat at Ichiraku's anytime."

"I wanted to eat ramen too."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Naruto scratched his cheeks as a habit, "Well... Considering the clan you're in, I thought you're used to meal courses."

Hinata giggled, "That sounds silly. We also eat ramen, Naruto-kun. Just like most people in the village."

 _Hmmm... Cute._ He thought at how soft Hinata's giggles were, especially comparing to Sakura and Ino. "Well then, let's go!" He excitedly skipped his way to Ichiraku's followed by his female companion who was smiling at him.

🌻🌻🌻

"I didn't know you were a regular at Teuchi jii-chan's place," Naruto said as he was lying on the grass while Hinata sits beside him as they were by Neji's tombstone.

Hinata blushed, "Ah, maybe we were eating at different times."  _He cannot know that I won't be able to eat properly if he were around._ She thought of the times Kiba would invite her and Shino to Ichiraku's but they can't eat there unless Naruto isn't around. And it was all because of her and her fainting episodes.

"Did-?" He was about to ask a question but he stopped.  _I don't know if she's already comfortable talking about Neji._

"What is it?"

"Nevermind..."

"It will just bother you. Please tell me."

"I was about to ask something about Neji but I'm not sure if you're okay with it. you know."

She was touched by his consideration, "It's okay. You can ask."

Unsure, he still asked anyway, "Did you eat there with Neji? Does he eat ramen too?"

"Sometimes. But he prefers sweets more than savory stuff. But even if he's not a fan of ramen, he still accompanies me whenever I want to eat some. Then we would meet up with the others there too. It was sort of a hang out place for us sometimes besides the barbecue place Choji loves," she fondly tells him.

A pang of regret and a hint of sadness enveloped him. "I missed out on a lot of things in the village huh? Two years of training then leaving again to train... You guys took the Chunin Exams and passed while now, I am to attend the academy for missed lessons before I could retake."

"But it's not like you left without a purpose, right?" She smiled at him, "You trained to become stronger. Not just for yourself but the whole shinobi nation."

"Still... I wonder if I wasn't a Jinchuuriki, you know. Would I stay in the village and mature with you all? Will I grow up with parents?"

"Naruto-kun, the past isn't something you dwell in. It's how you live in the present and look forward to your future. Things in the past were set in stone and the memories before are what makes now now but that doesn't mean you can't create new memories with us who are still here." She said, not only telling him it but to herself as well.

He stared at her in amazement, "You know, I thought you were weird when we were kids."

"Eh?!"  _Naruto-kun thinks I'm weird?_

"Now, I still think you're weird," he added, grinning. "But you're weirdly amazing, you know."

"Ummm..."

He let out a laugh as he sat up, "Sorry. I made you uncomfortable but it's true. And it has been a long time since I had a talk like this. Honestly, I don't remember having conversations like this even with Sakura-chan or Kakashi sensei."

It was a lie though, his last conversation that was just like it was during the time Jiraya was still alive. He suddenly felt a trickle on his face so he immediately wiped it.  _Dang it! I'm crying in front of a girl!_ "Sorry again-!" But Hinata caught him by surprise.

"It must have been hard for you," she endearingly said while hugging him.

Her words opened the dam of emotions he had been holding back for quite a while.

🌻🌻🌻

Naruto and Hinata were walking silently back to the Hyuuga compound. But it wasn't awkward at all. They were just comfortable with it after a much heavier burden seemed to be lighter after their talk. Although it took them the whole afternoon to calm themselves or Naruto rather.

"Let me know if you're visiting Neji again," he said as she was entering the huge door. It was already dark outside.

She nodded shyly. "If... if you need someone to talk to. And also if you have a hard time with the lessons, you know where to find me."

He grinned, "I'll take you up on that!"

"Good night, Naruto-kun. Thank you for today."

"Good night, Hinata."


	5. Prying Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not write for profit nor use the characters for personal gain.
> 
> This is an AU for The Last.

Sai may still be trying to understand human emotions and social interactions but that doesn't hinder him to notice a few changes about his former teammate.

Today, he, along with Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Tenten, are on their way back to Konohagakure after a three-month search and rescue mission. It was a joint mission with the Hidden Mist Village to find both of their intelligence officers who went MIA three days after their last communication. And even with an A-ranked mission like this, the Sixth Hokage didn't even let them in what was the officers' mission was about. Their own medical team was dispatched to follow them in case the officer was injured and as it turns out he was so they were to go back to Knoha immediately while their team is to stay behind in case an ambush happens.

"Sai," Shikamaru approached him, "where's Naruto? We should get going by now."

They just cleaned up their camp and was readying for travel again. He shrugged, "He said he was going to take a leak a few minutes ago when I was packing. I figured he should be back by now."

"Let me know when he's here. One of Tenten's trap in our perimeter was set off," Shikamaru informed.

"Oyyy... We need to go. If one of my traps set off again, then it's definitely a shinobi and not a stray animal," Tenten caught their attention.

"Too bad former Team 8 members aren't available for assistance," Choji commented. "I heard Kiba is on a solo mission right now."

"And Shino has classes to attend to. Good for him although I don't get how he wanted to become a teacher," Tenten added.

"Eh? What about Hinata?" A voice asked them and was met with four pairs of eyes.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry, I got a bit sidetracked," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sai pointed something out, "That's a lavender. Where did you find it?"

"In the clearing nearby. Thought Hinata would appreciate it. She likes pressing flowers," Naruto answered nonchalantly.

The four of them exchanged looks which missed Naruto's eyes. Sai knew he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Instead of commenting, Shikamaru informed them of their tactics, "Tenten, I need you to place traps again after ten minutes after we leave here. Place them in intervals of ten meters on major directions."

"Understood," she replied and readied her supplies.

"Choji stay in front of our team and Naruto will cover our back. Sai, please do an aerial surveillance. I'll be Choji's support in the front. The forest will cover us for a while so no aerial travel for now."

Sai used his Super Beast Scroll technique and conjured five birds, one for each of them in case they need to fly away immediately. The birds flew up to survey the area they're traveling.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes!"

🌻🌻🌻

Sakura knows Naruto can be dense but this was on a whole new level.

"Naruto, where are you going? You just got back from a mission, didn't you?" She noticed him as he got out from the Hokage's office, assuming he just finished his report. She was just about to go in there to receive her next mission.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, getting a new mission? Or reporting in?" Naruto acknowledged her.

"I'm getting a new mission." She scanned him and noticed he was holding a bunch of wild daisies. "What are those for?"

"Hinata likes pressing flowers. Kakashi sensei gave it to me when I saw that he was about to throw it away."

Her eyebrow raised, "You're bringing them to Hinata?"

"Yeah, why?"

She gave him a glare, "What are you up to?" Even though she was pegging those two together since they were kids, she still wanted to protect Hinata. After all, harboring feelings for a long time is something she and Hinata have in common plus she is her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you've been seeing Hinata every chance you can get, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. She's helping me with the school work and I help her train," Naruto answered her, clearly clueless about what she's trying to convey.

"Seriously?"

"Huh?"

She sighed, "Nevermind..."  _I guess I'll just let destiny run her course. This dumbass wouldn't even be able to process it if I try to explain._

"Sakura-chan, do you know a good bakery around?"

"There's an amazing one near my place. Why?"

"Hinata said she likes cinnamon buns. I'd buy her some."

She tiredly looked at him, "You're a dumbass. See you." She left him there dumbfounded.

🌻🌻🌻

 "Naruto?" Kakashi was confused as to why his former student is standing in front of his office.

"Lord Sixth!" Naruto greeted.

"I said stop calling me that," he reprimanded. "What are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?"

"Ah, I'm waiting for Hinata. They're inside your office. She mentioned they need to report about their finished mission," Naruto explained and was talking about Hinata and her team who were sent to track a possible rogue ninja.

"You're waiting for her?"

"Yeah," he simply answered.

 _Weird... but okay..._ He thought. "You can't come inside."

"I already know that, you know. That's why I'm waiting here."

Kakashi wanted to pry even more but he just decided to let it be. Besides, it's not his business if his former students date. "Fine. Wait outside."

"You all sound like parrots. Sakura-chan also said that, you know," Naruto pouted.

He entered his office and was greeted by Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Lee. They started talking about the ninja that was suspected to be rogue and selling information about Konoha shinobi.

"Lord Sixth, it wasn't even a shinobi," Kiba didn't sound too happy.

"It was a shinobi puppet," Lee added.

"A puppet? Here in Konoha?"

"Yes. We were deceived into thinking it was human at all," Sakura said. "Hinata saw that the puppet was designed to have almost the same anatomy as a human. Kinda like Kaguya's white zetsu."

It was curious to him. _A puppet almost identical to the ones during the war with Akatsuki_. "What's the difference?"

"As soon as we defeated it, the human traits immediately turned to ashes except for the structure of the puppet which served as it's bones and its chakra channel," Sakura explained further.

"A chakra channel?! On a puppet?"

Hinata confirmed it, "Yes, Lord Sixth. The puppet had a chakra channel structure that enabled it to live on like how a shinobi does when saving and having depleted chakra. What's even weirder is the chakra channeling inside it. I do not recognize the type of chakra it had."

"Do you have samples?"

"We have. We're just waiting for your orders to study it with Lord Fifth," Sakura showed vials of the samples they got.

"From what you've gathered, what purpose do you think it had?" He asked the four.

Lee gave his opinion, "It didn't look like it was selling information."

"It was gathering imformation," Kiba concluded. "We didn't have the chance to punch information out of it, if it could talk. It self-destructed."

Kakashi heaved out a breath, "You've done great work. Submit the written reports to Shikamaru when you're done with it. Sakura, bring the samples to Lady Tsunade."

"Roger!" The four answered and started leaving.

"Ah, Hinata," Kakashi called her.

"Yes?" She answered while the other three got out already.

"Uh... Naruto is outside. Did you know he's waiting for you?" He asked while noticing the girl's face turn bright red.

"Ah- Um... Yes, he's- he's waiting because I promised to help him with his homework," she explained as she could feel the heat around her head and her neck.

Not wanting to put more stress on the girl, he dismissed her. "Just have more patience with him, Hinata."

"Yes. Thank you." She left the room as soon as she can.

 _I wonder what made Naruto change his mind about Sakura? Oh well... Not my business._ He stared at the pile of papers in front of him and sighed.

🌻🌻🌻

Hiashi had been staring at his eldest daughter for quite a while now. They just finished dinner and now his youngest retreated to her room while his eldest went to the courtyard to knit a scarf.

Contrary to popular belief that he doesn't care nor like his eldest, he had been keeping track of her since the day she was born. Don't get him wrong though. He loves both of his daughters very much but their situations are entirely different. If only their situations weren't like this, he wouldn't bee too hard on Hinata.

The elders of the clan had been pressuring him to already pick the next clan head but he knew himself he had to wait a few more years to announce it. Yes, he already picked one from his daughters and he knew it was the right choice.

Furthermore, they had been pushing him to have a list of candidates to be wed to his eldest, Hinata, as she is almost at the age of being wed according to their traditions. He had a few young men in mind but with the progress his daughter had in the past year after the war, he knew the clan would be happy with her choice. If and only if he was right about his assumptions.

For the meantime, he had an agenda to attend to. It is almost Hinata's eighteenth birthday. He had to talk to the known remaining descendant of the Senju clan.

🌻🌻🌻

"Hiashi Hyuuga, you aren't as dumb as what my father thought of you. But still, the genjuntsu wasn't effective enough and I was right. Another first-born female has blessed Hamura Otsutsuki's clan... Toneri," he called his son, "be ready for a journey to Hagoromo Otsutsuki's shinobi world. We are to complete Hamura's decree."

Toneri, who was kneeling in front of his father replied, "Yes, Father."


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not write for profit nor use the characters for personal gain.
> 
> This is an AU for The Last.

Hinata decided. It was time to confess to Naruto again and finally get an answer even if it wasn't what she was hoping for. And the season couldn't be more perfect especially that the Rinne Festival is coming up. Plus, she had been knitting him a scarf she wasn't able to give him when his birthday came up.

For some reason, giving it had been put off by her several times. At first she was nervous. Then she was unsure. Unsure if she was enough and what she made conveyed how she feels about him. And whenever she thinks like that, she ended up adding more length to the scarf than what she originally intended.

But she was running out of time. There were girls all over him from the academy and all the way from other villages and lands. So far, she could not find the time and courage to squeeze herself in between.

Staring at the finished scarf, she remembered her father's words last spring.

_"Hinata," Hiashi called her._

_She was taking a break from training against her father. They were both sitting by the courtyard, admiring the blooming cherry blossom tree planted generations ago._

_"Yes, Father?"_

_"The elders and I were talking and it is almost time to pick your betrothed. You are turning eighteen this year and by traditions, you are to be wed before you turn twenty."_

_Hearing this from her father made her realize her position in their clan. Even if their father hasn't still picked the next clan head officially, being the eldest child of Hiashi meant that she had to protect the main family's lineage in case their father decided that she nor Hanabi aren't fit to be the next clan head. This was her reality._

_"Do you have anyone in your mind?" Hiashi asked her something that caught her off guard._

_Trying so hard not to blush, she answered his query, "I- I do but-" It was impossible from the very start. Naruto is an outsider. A non-Hyuuga. The elders will never allow such thing. Protecting the clan's bloodline limit is more important._

_"We are at a time of peace, Hinata. Even if there still threats outside, the clan has become a little bit more lenient when it comes to a few traditions. The fuinjutsu against the branch family has been abolished. And we have talked about marriage outside the clan even before the war. Recently people in our clan have married outside although there are measures to be met set by us."_

_"What if the measures aren't met?"_

_"Then we are to pick for you."_

_She didn't want to have regrets. Marriage for convenience was the last thing she wanted but if her unrequited love will remain as it is, then so be it. Looking at her father, determined, she gave a reply, "I will try to confess, Father. If I fail, then you can pick whoever you wish."_

Sighing, she placed the scarf back in its bag. _It's now or never._

_🌻🌻🌻_

Shikamaru entered the Hokage's office, waving forms for permit of entry, "Lord Kakashi, there are envoys from different villages including shinobi villages asking for permission to deliver packages to the Hyuuga manor."

"Have sensory type ninjas check their packages," Kakashi simply said as he reached for the permits Shikamaru held to sign them later after everything is checked.

"What is up with those envoys? Did the Hyuuga clan invite them?"

"No."

"No? Then what?"

"Haven't you heard about Hinata's upcoming engagement?"

"Hinata?! Isn't she dating Naruto?"

Kakashi tapped his nose, "That's what I thought too. I guess the two just bonded naturally."

"So those envoys are to ask her hand in marriage?"

"Shinobi or not, Hyuuga is still a noble clan. And them now starting to open up to the world is something even feudal lords wouldn't pass up."

"These things are such a drag."

"Come back to me as soon as everything's sorted. I want you there to observe and report anything strange."

"Yes, Sir," he replied and left.

Little did Shikamaru knew, Tsunade was hiding at the back of Kakashi's chair. She was there discussing something important but no one could ever know she was there. After all, it was an official Hokage only business.

"Lady Tsunade, you can stand up now," Kakashi told her.

Tsunade stood up and leaned at Kakashi's side, "This will complicate things even more, isn't it."

"Yup."

🌻🌻🌻

"Naruto nii-chan!" Konohamaru was sprinting behind Naruto who was hastily making his way to Ichiraku's to fill his stomach.

"Huh? Konohamaru? What is it?"

"I have to show you something," the kid was obviously excited with whatever it is.

"Aaaah... Can't it wait? I'm really hungry," Naruto rubbed his belly for emphasis.

"C'mon! I'll pay for your ramen later," he bribed.

Grinning at the idea of having a free meal, the older agreed, "This better be worth it."

Naruto followed Konohamaru back to the kid's own home. He was familiar with the Sarutobi house as he had been there several times to sometimes help Konohamaru with training. They were now both headed at the back where a shed stands.

Konohamaru excitedly opened the shed which turned out to be a small storage for, most probably, old stuff. He pulled Naruto towards a specific box. "Looks like Grandpa kept these and intended to give it to you."

"To me?" Naruto approached as he pointed and opened it.

"Yeah. And before you say it, it's not junk, okay?"

Naruto didn't say anything but observed the contents. There were a few things in there like scrolls, small toys, a few books, and a few articles of clothing. What fascinated him the most was a scarf that had his name on it. It looked handmade too since the stitches were uneven and you can see where a connecting thread is attached. It wasn't perfectly made but it was enough for him.

"I checked the stuff and it's your family's. I guess Grandpa didn't have time to tell anyone about it or give it to you." Konohamaru let Naruto do whatever he wanted. He watched him as the older ninja go through the things inside the box.

🌻🌻🌻

Hinata was standing in front of Naruto's apartment complex. She had been standing there for quite a while now while practicing how she should confess. After a few back and forths, her younger sister, Hanabi, managed to give her the pep talk she needed. Although the insult about her fashion sense wasn't really necessary.

"Hinata?"

Hinata could feels her ears heat up. She would know his voice anywhere. Turning about, she greeted him, "Naruto-kun, good- good evening."

Naruto noticed Hinata as soon as he turned right towards his apartment. He just came back from Ichiraku's after treating Konohamaru and anyone he saw with a meal. Instead of him getting a free one, he gave away so many. Getting all that stuff about his family really made his day. Rinne Festival was around the corner but he thinks he couldn't get a much better present than what he got today.

"How long have you been waiting out here? You could've called me," he worriedly said as he noticed her shiver a bit.

Hinata noticed the scarf around his neck, "That's a really nice scarf."

"You think so too?" He smiled. He could tell his mom made it.

Surprised at how Naruto adored his scarf, she grasped the present she was holding a bit too tightly, crumpling it. "I- ummm..."

"Let's go upstairs, why don't we? It's really cold here and you're already shivering."

But it wasn't because it was cold as far as Hinata knows. She could feel herself tremble with nervousness. "Ummm... Naruto-kun, I- I have something to tell you."

Naruto could sense she was being serious and he can't help but feel a bit nervous about it. "You can tell me about it upstairs. We should get w-"

"Naruto-kun, I love you."

Naruto was at a loss for words. Usually, when Hinata comes over, she's either stressing about her family or was going to bring him something home cooked. It became a usual occurance since they got to talking more comfortably over the past years. _Come to think of it. She also confessed during Pain's assult... Was it even a confession?_ Remembering it made his blood boil once in a while. Not about her confession but how she almost died because of him.

She looked straight at him, "Since we were kids, I always run after you. I remember always seeing your back. I never had a chance to tell you how I felt for years. But now, I decided. If you would accept me, I want to stay by your side. Be someone you can rely on. Be a part of your strength. I hope you would accept my gift and with my love in it."

Naruto was really speechless. Hinata wasn't someone he expected to confess to him. _For starters, she is a Hyuuga. From a noble clan. Why would she like me in the first place? But here she is and she just confessed to me._

"What I told you during Pain's assult; I meant every word of it. I really do love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata pressed on as the man keeps staring at her. Hoping he would say something.

Naruto remembered Sakura and her confession suddenly. Hinata's was definitely different from it but he couldn't point out what. _Damn it..._ He's getting frustrated about himself. _I want to give her an answer so badly. But what should I say? That I don't like her back? S_ omehow, it didn't sit well with him.

"Naruto-kun, please say something," she was at the verge of tears. Not hearing him answer felt more painful than the thought of being rejected.

He found his voice at last, "Hinata, I honestly don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Her shoulders slumped. _Okay. That hurt but it's okay. I guess my feelings won't be-_

"Give me some time to think about it, please? I will give you an answer when I can."

She sadly smiled. Her deadline was almost up. If Naruto doesn't give an answer before the festival, then she's giving up. It sounds silly but this was long overdue. She had loved the man in front of her for as long as she could remember. This time, it's either her letting him go or be by his side no matter what. She won't be able watch him from afar if she gets married with a different guy.

"I understand." Holding out her present for him, she placed it on his hands, "Happy Rinne Festival, Naruto-kun." She bowed and bid him a goodbye. "Please don't stress yourself about it. Good night."

Before he could say anything, she left. Looking back towards the direction she disappeared to, he could feel a tingling sensation on the part of his hands she held when she gave him her gift. And a certain warmth inside his chest.


	7. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not write for profit nor use the characters for personal gain.
> 
> This is an AU for The Last.

"Naruto?" Sakura got caught off guard because of who was knocking at her bedroom window. She opened it, "What are you doing here?" She tries so hard to keep her voice down because her parents might still be sleeping. According to her alarm clock, it's just about three in the morning.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I just need to ask you something."

"Can't it wait until it's actually time to wake up?" She started complaining but the look on her friend's face stopped her, "Okay. Not here. Meet me at the third training ground. I'll get changed."

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly.

Naruto went on his way to the training grounds. He couldn't sleep properly for about two days now. He tries but the moment he thinks about the confession, something inside him stirs up and he ends up being uneasy every time he closes his eyes.

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived. She sat down on top of the training logs. "Naruto, this better be worth it. I have a seminar later for new medic shinobi."

"Sorry, Sakura, to wake you up like this. I just- I have trouble sleeping."

"Do you need some medication? I can just punch you," she joked, trying to lift his mood but it fails. It seems like something was really bothering him. "C'mon... Spill it."

"Hinata," he simply said.

She made a knowing look on her face, "Ah... You finally realize you like her?"

The comment actually made Naruto blush. "What?! No!" He immediately denies.

Her eyebrow raised, "Then what? Did she confess to you?" Her question was met with silence. "Ah, she did. Good for her. So? What did you say? You rejected her and you're bothered by it?"

He shakes his head, "No, I didn't reject her. I... I said I would think about it. But honestly I don't know what to say. I couldn't reject her. Thinking she would get hurt if I did just bothers me too. But I feel like I'm lying if I accept it but I don't understand how I feel towards her. And I just might end up hurting her more if I didn't really like her that way. AAAH! EVERYTHING BOTHERS ME!" He frustratingly pulled his hair.

Sakura considers herself as one of the few people who are really close to Naruto. They had known each other since the academy. Hell, even she is better than Sasuke when it comes to knowing Naruto. _He's really a dumbass..._ "Naruto, do you remember when I confessed to you?"

"I did. I sort of compared her confession to that."

"And?"

"It felt different. Somehow."

"Do you like her?"

"I do. I like her. But I don't know if I like her that way, you know. I'm comfortable around her just like I am with you."

"Naruto, do you even like me?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I like you!"

"And if Hinata asks you that?"

Naruto stopped for a few seconds and answered bashfully, "Of course, I like her."

Sakura started laughing, "You are a dumbass. You and Sasuke. You are both so in touch with the war and fighting that all other social interactions are needed to be explained to you."

"Sakura-chan..." He pouted.

"Sorry," she tried not to laugh anymore. "How about this, if Sasuke and I are dating would you still be affected?"

"Eh? But you two are dating, aren't you?"

It was her turn to blush. She gave him a smack on his head, "Just answer the question! And we are not dating!"

"Eeeh? But Sasuke told me you are! That bastard is lying."

"What? He said we are? Wait! When did you meet him?" She felt her cheeks heat up. "Ah! Don't change the subject and answer my question!"

"Well... I'm okay with it. I know you liked him even from before."

"Why did you even like me, Naruto?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're the closest female friend I have?"

 _Why do I have to explain everything? Shannaro..._ "You liked competing with Sasuke, that's why. By the time I confessed to you, you just simply brushed it off like you don't care. You even implicitly rejected me in front of the others. But you can't do that to Hinata. can you?"

"I can't... The last thing I want is to hurt her."

"Plus, I have rejected you a lot of times but did it actually hurt your feelings?"

He shook his head. _Oh yeah... I wonder why I wasn't even bothered being rejected._

"Another question: If Hinata starts to date somebody close to her, would you be okay with that? You said so yourself, you liked me because I'm your closest female friend. So I'm pretty sure one of her closest male friends like her too. And maybe she developed feelings for one of them."

He clenched his fists. The mere idea of Hinata dating anyone else wasn't sitting too well with him. "But she doesn't like them. She likes me. She said so herself. Why would she confess to me if she would just date another guy? Is she-? Huh? Why are you laughing?"

"Calm down, Naruto. I was just asking a what if question. You didn't have to get so worked up."

"You're being mean..."

"I'm not. Besides, I'm glad Hinata confessed to you before she runs out of time. I guess the rumors are true..." She sadly said.

"Eh?"

"Didn't Shikamaru tell you last week?"

"I wasn't here. I was at a mission with Sai."

"Ah. Well, Hinata is being set up to become betrothed."

A heavy feeling just set at the pit of his stomach. "She's getting married?" His words came out weak as his throat suddenly is lumped.

"Shikamaru told us a lot of envoys from nearby villages and feudal lords were here to ask her hand in marriage. Looks like their clan's traditions are still intact. I heard she met the son of the feudal lord of the Land of Fire-. Hey! Where are you going?!"

"To Hinata!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura grinned. _He's so easy to read. And to push._ But before she could turn around and go back to her house, a loud bang was heard throughout the village. "What the hell?" She looked for a smoke and found it east to where she is now. _There might be serious injuries._

_🌻🌻🌻_

If Hinata's confession bothered him a lot, the news of her being arranged to marry another guy bothered Naruto even more. He likes her. He knows that. But at the level of love? He doesn't know.  _I can't tell her I love her yet but I know I can answer I like her too. I just can't let her be tied to someone she doesn't even love._

" _Ah, isn't that too cruel, kid?_ "Kurama asked him.

" _I'm not being cruel,_ " he defended.

" _What if it was her chance to find another guy to love? That girl has loved you for years._ "

" _You knew? Why didn't you tell me?_ "

" _I sense her chakra around you sometimes after you met for the first time. Figured it out in the following years. Besides, it's not my secret to tell._ "

" _Who else knows?_ "

" _It's a village secret._ "

" _What?! You should've told me, you know!_ "

" _What would you do then if I told you?_ "

" _I-!_ " Before he could answer Kurama, a sudden explosion got his attention. Immediately going sage mode, he looked for the source. To his dismay, the epicenter was the Hyuuga compund. _Hinata!_

Running as fast as he could, he found himself in front of the Hyuuga compound along with Sakura and to his surprise, Kakashi and Tsunade. Sakura, he understood as to why she's quick to arrive but these two?

"We should get inside," he suggested.

"No, we need to sneak in-" Tsunade was starting to say but another huge bang interrupted her.

"Let's go!" He insisted and ran inside before the three could say something.

As the enetered the compund, members of the Hyuuga clan who were at guard duty are lying down and passed out. Sakura started checking them if they were still alive and what their injuries were.

Sakura gasped, "They're passed out with ninjutsu."

"By a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked.

"No." Both Kakashi and Tsunade answered.

"I need to get to Hinata," Naruto gritted his teeth and ran deeper into the compound to look for the clan head manor.

"Lady Tsunade, you and Lord Kakashi sound like you know something?" Sakura noticed.

"We need to follow Naruto," Kakashi brushed her off.

"Sakura, contact any medical ninja available and tend to the wounded. Kakashi and I will check on the manor," Tsunade commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Kakashi and Tsunade followed Naruto's trail towards the main house. On their way around, they found a few more guards who were unconscious. They checked if anyone was conscious to explain what was happening.

"I hope Hiashi's holding up," Kakashi commented.

Meanwhile Naruto arrived where Hinata and her family resides inside the compound. He could literally hear Hiashi fighting. He quickly entered the manor and saw the Hyuuga clan head fightng, not one but two masked shinobi.

"Lord Hiashi!"

"Naruto?" Hiashi gasped as he sent one of the masked men down with his Gentle Fist Technique. He saw Naruto standing by the entryway.

"Hiashi, you bastard!" One of the masked men removed his mask and revealed a silver haired guy who seems to be around Hiashi's age or even older.

"I told you, Akihiro, you are wrong about your interpretation!" Hiashi yelled at the man.

"You and your clan defied Hamura's Celestial Decree! Your ancestors fled here to be part of the Earth Shinobi. And for what? You are nothing but traitors of the Otsutsuki clan!" The man named Akihiro retorted.

Confused with the conversation, Naruto looked around to find signs of Hinata and Hanabi. He saw Hinata was lying by the courtyard but not unconscious. She seemed to be struggling. "Hinata!" He was about to go to her when the still masked guy attacked him.

Still in sage mode, he fought the masked shinobi while Hiashi fought against Akihiro. Both of them obviously trying to take the fight further away from the weakened Hinata.

"Toneri and I have waited ten years for this. Your daughter is the key to revive the Otsutsuki clan and we are taking her with us!"

Naruto went from sage mode to his nine tails chakra mode. "Like hell you would!" He diverted his attacks towards Akihiro but the masked shinobi was quick to protect his master, taking in the blow from his Rasenshuriken. _A puppet?!_ It was immediately destroyed.

It was enough distraction for Hiashi to perform a gentle fist technique on Akihiro who was also distracted by Naruto. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Technique!" It sent Akihiro flying and he hit one of the posts with his back.

Kakashi and Tsunade arrived as soon as Akihiro went down the ground. The lady quickly attended Hinata while the current Hokage went on to assist Naruto and Hiashi if needed.

"Damn you..." Akihiro mumbled. "Rikkudo Sennin's shinobi world will cease to exist with you and your clan with them. My son will revive the Tenseigan with your daughter's help. I swear on that." He performed hand signs to conjure a ball of light which turns out to be a bomb.

"Shit!"

Naruto was quick to act and placed chakra shields around his comrades before Akihiro could explode. And as soon as the smoke cleared, the three of them made their way towards Tsunade and Hinata.

"Lord Hiashi, where's Hanabi?" Kakashi asked.

"Akihiro's men took her."

"Kakashi, we need to form a barrier around us. Sakura and other shinobi might see this." Tsunade said after healing Hinata's injuries. "Lord Hiashi, please sit down first. I will attend to you next."

Hiashi sat down as he just fought hundreds of puppets and Akihiro Otsutsuki. But he's still worried about his daughters. Hanabi is kidnapped and Hinata's in a situation he never wished upon her. He never thought that they would be attacked like this inside the village.

"Baa-chan, is she okay?"

Without looking back at him and feeling guilty, Tsunade answered Naruto, "I healed her injuries. Nothing fatal. I put her to sleep so she can rest easily."

Naruto frowned and quickly went to Hinata who was still lying down. "Hinata-"

The three adults who were aware of the situation bowed their heads, completely at a loss for words. They knew it was inevitable but not like this.

To Naruto's horror, it looked like hundreds of Eight Trigrams Seal were fading in and out of Hinata's exposed skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toneri Otsutsuki's father's name wasn't mentioned at all but I had to give him a name for better context.
> 
> Sorry it took a bit long to update. I have work and also Lent has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. I haven't written in soooo long. I usually use this account as a silent reader but this had been bothering me for quite a while so I'm just gonna get on with it. Sorry for mistakes along the way and I hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
